


A second chance to love

by MsDowlingSilva



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alfea (Winx Club), F/M, Protective Farah Dowling, Protective Saul Silva, beatrix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDowlingSilva/pseuds/MsDowlingSilva
Summary: They manage to get the school back from Rosalind's hands, but she reveals another secret and turns Farah and Saul's life upside down!
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 39
Kudos: 80





	1. Knowing the true

**Author's Note:**

> Please, this is my first ever fanfiction about these two! It started in my head after reading a theory about Beatrix being Farah and Saul's daughter.  
> Also, keep in mind English is not my first language so the story could contain a few grammar mistakes.  
> Other than that, hope you all enjoy it!

“We need to find Ms. Dowling or Mr. Silva, now!” Musa state after the big explosion that Beatrix caused. “Fast Terra, we need to find her ASAP!” The new training Musa had received from Rosalind had helped her against her. “They must be with Beatrix now” Terra explain to her, not knowing what Musa could know so important.

“That’s the problem” Musa pushed open the door to Mr. Silva office, with an alarm evident in her voice. “I need to talk to you now, Mr. Silva” She told him and caught the former headmaster of the Specialists off guard. “And you must be? Musa, right?”

“No time for that, I know something, it’s about Ms. Dowling and you,” She told him with a certain urgency in her voice. Mr. Silva jumped from his desk immediately after hearing the name of his fairy “What happened to Farah?!” He did not have time to continue because Farah Dowling soon was entering his office as well. “Musa, what are you doing here?”

“Thank you, Professor Harvey, I think now it’s just between them” And kindly, as ever, Ben Harvey excused himself and left with his daughter Terra. “I saw something, in Rosalind's mind. But it’s something very personal to you.”

“We are at war Musa, nothing is personal,” Ms. Dowling told her, but she could sense anything different about her. “This is about you, two” She took a deep breath “Sometimes I wish I couldn’t do it or saw what I saw, but I can let you go torturing Beatrix without knowing.”

“Musa, please tell us what you know,” Dowling told her. “Beatrix, she isn’t from Aster Deal, Rosalind lied to her,” She told them and Saul Silva didn´t understand at first. “I couldn’t see much, but I could saw a talk between Andreas and Rosalind, Beatrix is …”

“Beatrix is not a victim here… Look Musa, I don’t really have time, we need to interrogate that girl and make her talk, she isn’t an innocent sixteen years old girl, believe us.” Saul stopped her and turned to Farah “We should get going, before turns dark outside.”

“Do you really want to go torture your daughter!?” Musa told him, trying to calm her down before continuous “If you had let me finish you would know by now that she is your child.” Musa told them and nothing in this world could have prepared her for this. Every noise seems to because absent all of a sudden, and she could focus was on her erratic heartbeat, her confusion, and a flow of memories of sixteen years ago, of the day she was born, a stillborn, Rosalind had told her. A baby that was born too soon and in the middle of a mission, her only baby, their only baby.

“Musa if you could excuse us,” Farah told her “And thank you. What you did today might have saved more than one life” And without saying another word, she left the two of them alone.

“That why she causes the explosion, out of anger. Beatrix found out too; Andreas must have told her I guess; I felt a fit of outrage anger directed at him. She was blinded by anger and range. Her magic must have become erratic and she lost all her self-control. It is a miracle she didn’t die in the process. She tried to kill them both unintentionally, or at least hurt them, but she was so angry that she lost it.” Farah told them. “I could feel something, right before the explosion, but everything happened so fast and I couldn’t focus more on that feeling. After it, everyone was scared and it was a crowded space, I couldn´t figure out, why she felt it.”

“I don’t know if she wants to talk to any of us. But before doing anything, we need to try to see all of this in her shoes. She was raised to believe that what she was doing was the right thing to do. She was raised believing in a lie. She followed orders without question. I’m not excused what she did, but everyone who had followed orders blindly knows it’s messed up” Saul told her. “Farah” He state, sitting on the sofa resting on his office “We have a daughter. Rosalind and Andreas took her away. I want to kill them” And again, feeling the same as him, the anger rising again, and the urgent feeling of revenge filling them up, both. Their bond was suddenly so strong like it was never before. The negative feeling was so powerful for both that she could almost feels the sensation of hot and fuel that they were feeling, she could swear that she felt touching his sword like he was doing.


	2. Waking up from a sixteen years old nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support, I was a bit afraid nobody would like it, but I was so happy by all the kudos and comments ❤️  
> I've several more chapters already written, I think I will post them every day.  
> Thank you for the love, hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

“Is she ok?” Saul asked Ben who was still taking care of the young fairy wounds “She withdraws a lot of her magic today she got exhausted. It's a miracle she is alive and still got her powers”. Ben told them “I know she killed Callum, and I'm not excusing her, but she was following orders, and all of us know what it's like to follow orders from the wrong person.”

“She's only 16 and what she did today was so brave, something not everyone could do” he added and before saying anything else he left the room and let the couple rest for a bit, alone.

“I torture her, remember, I torture our daughter. Place her locked in a cell with runic limiters, and you know that thing is barbaric, painful and I did it.” and before he could do, or say anything for that matters, she added, “Rosalind was right, I turned to be a horrible mother to any of my children.”

“STOP!” he said concern with her “You didn't know, how could we know?”

“I'm a mind fairy Saul,” she told him “and I couldn't feel anything, out of the ordinary, about her… I couldn't feel the bond, not even a clue. I didn't feel anything.”

“Your powers… they were trained to be focused on people, right? did you try to see anything in her? Did you try to find that bond before?”

“She blocked me...” she told him remembering when she tried to access her mind. "See… give her some time” he hugged her from behind “I could feel her today, right before she blows up the entering. I could feel her, I felt the same heartbeat I used to felt when she was inside me. Her heartbeat.”

“Give her time,” he said, kissing her forehead “give us time”.

She had been sleeping for 14 hours, and Farah has been by her side for all 14 hours. Her wounds, thanks to Ben, had started to heal but she didn't give any signals that she would be awakened soon, and yet, she didn't leave her side, waiting for her daughter to wake up.

She could sense her magic getting stronger, her heartbeat was steady, she was improving, but she still was asleep. Farah didn't know how she would react to her, to her presence. She was afraid that she didn’t want anything with her.

For Beatrix everything happened so fast. One moment she was Rosalind and Andreas allied, next she learned she was kidnapped as a baby and that her real parents were Farah and Saul, those who she was taught to see as enemies.

“How are you?” Saul asked her. He hugged from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder lovingly. “any signals that she will wake up?”

She didn’t offer him words, too emotional from everything, just nodded her head negatively and as almost, like if she felt their presence, she moved slightly. Farah immediately felt her presence stronger.

Beatrix didn't open her eyes, still too exhausted from all the magic she used, she made an almost imperceptible sound.

“Everything is ok” Farah assured her “take it easy” Saul added, “You’re safe now.”

The next thing Beatrix did was getting in panic, looking on her wrists for something, and Farah knows what she was looking for. Trying to calm her down using her powers “You’re safe” She told her “Still weak, but safe”.

But by now, and wanting to know more, she couldn't go back to sleep “I’m not…” She tried to form some words but her mouth was so dry, Saul immediately offers her some water “Drink this” He told her and, even still unsure, but not having much of a choice, she took the glass of water from him and drank it. “I’m not arrested?” She asked them, trying to seat on the bed, but unfortunately, that prove to be more difficult than she anticipated “you’re still too weak” Farah added, helping her seat on the bed “What day is today?” She asked them.

“It the next day” Saul told her “Do you remember anything about what happen?”

“I remember everything.” She told them directly. 

“You’re not arrested and won’t be. You can take my word.” Saul told her, unhesitatingly “And no runic limiters either.” Farah added to her, feeling her heart sunk remembering what she did. “You know?” Beatrix asked, “Musa told us, but Beatrix, you must believe us, we didn’t know about you, the thought of you being alive never cross our mind.”

“Stop trying to get into my mind” Beatrix cut him, speaking to Farah “I try to calm you down minutes ago, but right now I’m doing nothing”

And then she felt it, it wasn’t Farah… she felt a sharp pain in her head, screaming loudly. And Farah felt it too. Rosalind was trying to get inside of her mind. Using her powers again, Farah was able to push Rosalind out of her daughter’s mind. “she knows you're with us, with me” Farah told her as soon as her eyes swift back from being light blue to brown again. “rest for now” she added, helping her get down on the bed. “we will talk when you are a lot stronger.” Not having much more straights to carry on the conversation, Beatrix got back asleep, and much to Farah relief, feeling a lot safer with them by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise, their conversation is going to be a lot deeper than this in the next chapters, but I had to talk about the runic limiters and how Farah was feeling about everything, and her motherly instincts coming up to protect her daughter.


	3. A mother-daughter conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a particularly important chapter, it took a lot of hours of writing and deleting but I think it turns out exactly how I wanted.   
> This is their first conversation with a more real and open Beatrix and a very emotional Farah, a heartful conversation with a good ending ❤️

It took her some more hours to wake up again, now with Professor Harvey taking care of a wound on her arm. “Hey, seems someone has awakened already. How do you feel? Any major pain? You must feel a little rusty by a couple of days.” he explained to her “Nothing major, I guess.” she told him. “Your powers will feel a lot weaker now but will be back to normal in a few days.”

“Where are they?” she asked him, worry about his answer “Getting a shower and eating something I believe.” he finished cleaning up her wound “All done”.

“Thank you” Beatrix said sincerely. This man didn’t know her at all, she did horrible things to them, helping release Rosalind, not to mention the all mocking to Terra… and still, he was there helping her get better.

“Any questions?” he asked her “Yes, but not concerning my health.”

“Go ahead, you can ask me anything.” Ben told her while packing his things, still smiling at her “If anything I could help you for, I'm here to help.”

“Professor Harvey, how…” she started not knowing what kind of word she could use to express what she was concerned about “how do they react to it?”

“I guess I don't know much about it, but I think you need to talk to your parents.” he told her sincerely “But I can tell you how they have been doing these days… your mother, Farah, didn't leave your side except for taking a shower and eating. and for Saul, your father, he only left this room to give some orders to his soldiers and got back here almost immediately. they are worried sick for you.”

“Ok… but how they react to me” she tried to form words capable of explaining what she was feeling “how do you react to me being their daughter” she asked and before he could answer she added “I, probably, was the last girl they want as a child. So, it must have been quite shocked to learn that I was their long-lost daughter.”

“I don't think they care about that… or even though about that in this case. Farah was confused at first and angry for Rosalind to take you away from them, and next worried about you. For the record, I don't think they care about it. I think it concerns them, but they understand what happened to you and your choices and when it was time, you did the right thing.” and I might add even that you look a lot like them, special with Saul, you are powerful, head focused and fight like no one, you have a strong sense of justice and right and even though you didn't get your path right at the first time, everybody makes mistakes and the only thing you can take out of any character is how to react to those mistakes and now they improve. I think you proved to everyone else what are you made from, your true form. I think you left your parents quite proud of you.” he smiled at her finished seconds before Farah reentered the room the answer to “All done, any pain out of normal I can give you something but from where I see it in a couple of days, you'll get all better”.

“You look better too Farah” Ben said and left the room leaving the mother and daughter alone for the first time. “how do you feel?”

“A lot better now” Beatrix answer her. “Rosalind left right?”

“Queen Luna switch sides, again, and helped us fighting her. She and Andreas managed to escape but this is no near the end.” she told her “you helped a lot with their outburst the explosion you caused was big enough to knock Andreas out and injured Rosalind.”

“Glad it comes out handy” she states ironically “how? I don't remember the after it…”

“It didn't happen much; they didn't fight for they simply run away. Alfea he is now safe again. after you lost control you became unconscious and Sky brought you to us, Ben help cure you, and here we are now.”

“Mr. Silva? I remember he was injured by Andreas.” she asked her concerned about him.

“Saul is fine, just a minor pain in his shoulder.”

“I think we need to talk about it, but I think Mr. Silva should be here as well.”

“Saul is on his way to Solaria. He was on a mission outside today to catch a burn one, that was wandering outside the barrier, but they caught him and move him to the Solaria’s prison.”

“So, it just us” Beatrix stated, “we can wait for him to return if you want” Farah told her.

“No need to” Beatrix said “First I want to say something. I know that I'm not the daughter material any parents want, giving everything I did and said. I'm at best different, at worst heartless… so if you or Mr. Silva want no one to know I'm your daughter, it fine with me” Beatrix finished with a blank face, but Farah could sense the pain and they ensure she was feeling “after everything I did, I get you might prefer this.”

“Nonsense Beatrix!” Farah told her "despite everything, that so never crossed my mind or Saul for the matter” she told her making sure she uses an ensuring tone of voice “you're our daughter and I'm very sorry for everything that happened to you. I don't know what you went through during your life, what kind of life Andreas give to you, but I speak for me, and Saul, we are here now, and if you let us we want to be in your life from now on.” Farah told her “we can talk more of what happened now or before if you want, but I will make sure you know, that despite what you think you are loved. You have been always loved, by me, by your father.”

Farah approached her, brushing off some hair out of her face, gently “if you let us, we are going to be here, every day from now on.”

“I don't know what this is like… I never had someone who takes care of me or to cares about me. Andreas never really cared, he sent me to a woman who training and tutoring when I was a few months old, I’ve been there all my life. I would normally spend three to four years without seeing him. He never cared about me, his only concern was when I would turn 16 and start attending Alfea so I could fulfill his plan. I thought that everything he told me, about you, about Mr. Silva, about Mr. Harvey was the only truth. I want you to make sure I am telling the truth, not only for me or you but for everyone else around us. You can access my memory to make sure I'm telling the truth.”

“No need for that Beatrix, I told you once and I'm going to told you twice - I trust you and from now on, we are going to be here for you, to care about you, to love you, we are going to be here every day.” Farah told her smiling “now I think you might want to take a shower, eat something properly and see everything for yourself. You’re kind of a hero now around Alfea.”

“oh, that's new.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it!!


	4. New suitemates

A couple of hours later, already eating something and taking a long-awaited shower, she was standing in her room back to her suite. Her suitemates never really liked her and after the whole thing, they were absolutely terrified of her.

“May I?” And she could never expect to see that girl standing there. “Stella? Can I help you?”

“I see your suitemates don’t… how do I put this” Stella entered her room “Aren’t really enjoying your company.”

“One of my many charms” Beatrix told her sarcastically. “No need for that tone,” Stella told her “I know what it feels like, to be in a room where everybody hates or is terrified of you. So, I’m here to offer you a solution” She told her “I’ve got a spare bed in my suite.”

“Your suite is full!” Beatrix told her as matter of fact “No, I own the biggest room in the suite, for myself alone. And I want to know, have the experience, of sharing it.” Stella told her ironically “Look, I know what’s like, trust me” Stella helped her “I’ve asked Sky if he and Riven could help move you, you only need to say yes.”

“Oh! and your suitemates would love me,” Beatrix told her ironically “Apart from Aisha, they really ok. Aisha is still struggling with mixed feelings about you, but don’t worry, she still has mixed feelings about me too. Other than that, everyone is ok with it.”

“And if I say yes,” Beatrix told her considering her options “when would I be moving?”

“Sleeping there, today,” Stella told her, taking her phone out “Sky and Riven are on their way to here, we can start packing.”

Beatrix didn’t say anything else, and a few moments later Bloom and Musa were there too “I heard we going to have a new suitemate” Bloom make sure they know about her “It’s ok, we know, and though you might need help.”

“We need,” Stella told her “Sky and Riven had already taken the bed, could someone make sure they really know what they are doing,” Stella told Bloom “Can I take something with me since I’m going back. Mr. Harvey said you still weak.” And before Beatrix could make with an ironic comeback Stella took the matter into her own hands “Her bag, with the clothes, she doesn’t have many clothes, and thank god for that, because our closet it’s a bit tight for my clothes let alone yours. But I’m sure we will manage it.”

“Are all the clothes folded? Can I do anything?” Musa asked her “Hum, the lamp and the box with my thing needs to go there. The box is a bit heavy, I’ll go with you” Beatrix got up to fast, still recovering from all the magic she used a day ago. “You should be resting, and instead you’re moving dorms, without permission, at 11 pm.” Ms. Dowling appeared at the front door of her suite. “We are already finished Ms. Dowling” Stella offered “And Beatrix didn’t do much, and Musa is leaving with the box, alone, so Beatrix, sit!”

And then, a loud bang on the other side of the corridor, settle them up. “Sky, Riven, could you two explain to me what you are doing, assembling a bed, in a fairy suite, at 11 pm?” Saul asked them “I really hope you have a good explanation for it.”

“We are helping Beatrix moving into Stella’s room, at 11 pm,” Sky told him “And we just finished put the bed together. I think we are done and ready to go back to our room”.

“Such a polite way to end this.” Mr. Silva ended the conversation and head back to the only suit with the lights on. “You should be resting, no moving rooms at this hour,” Saul told his daughter, still feeling weird about this thought. He actually had a sixteen years old daughter. “We have just finished too Ms. Dowling and Mr. Silva.” Stella took the explanation part to herself. “Yes, we did. I think now we just need to go to our suite, and everybody could rest.” Aisha added.

And little by little, the room was empty from her part, and the girls left one by one, leaving Ms. Dowling, Mr. Silva, and Beatrix who was still looking around, seeing if she left something behind. “How are you feeling? You should be resting and not moving rooms at 11 p.m.” Saul repeated himself again “Stella offered me a room, and since the girls here are… how would I put it, not comfortable with me spending the night here, we thought we could move now. It didn’t take long, and they all help. But I need to get my things together in Stella’s room, so I must hurry. But do not worry, I feel tired but fine. Didn’t do much.”

“Get some rest, you can unpack everything by morning,” Farah told her ending the conversation between Saul and their now discovered daughter. “Sure you don’t need anything?”

“Absolutely.” She told them “Good night Ms. Dowling and Mr. Silva.”

They exchange a look, about Ms. Dowling and Mr. Silva's thing, but only replied “Good night Beatrix.”

“Mom and Dad are going to be a long way,” Silva told her and she could help but agreed, hoping that someday she would them as her family. “Mine or yours?” He asked her.

“Yours, I feel like we deserve a long sleep in a very comfortable bed. Are your room the same?” She asked him “Yes, nobody touches it. Sky kept it locked and Andreas took the master bedroom at the specialist haul. What about yours?”

“I don’t think Rosalind slept in there too, I think she went through my things but could find anything she wants, but all my clothes are the same, all my things are still there… even our pictures are still there. So no, but I want to use some spells and ask Ben no make sure there’s no magic from her there before using it.”

“Come one, I think I still have some of your clothes there as well,” He told her very sure of himself, and she could help but let out a small laugh. “We need to talk, but tomorrow seems like a good day to do it, right now, the only this I want is to get you in bed, in my arms, and fall asleep next to you, ok.

“I couldn’t agree more.” She let him hug her again, resting her face in his cheat, hearing his heartbeat. “Our daughter is alive and well, Sky is alive and well. Our friends are alive and well, the school is fine, the students are fine, everything could be a lot worst. I know this is not the end, but we are getting there, and we are getting stronger.”

The two of them head back to the specialist wing, he intends to keep his promise, held her in his arms, all night, murmuring sweet nothing to her ear, making sure she knows that she was the only love for him, making sure that his heart only belongs to her.”


	5. First family lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a very special chapter for me, seeing them as a family for the first time! You will be able to Beatrix changing, how Farah is dealing with so many confusing feelings, and how soft and cute Saul can be when it comes to his girls.  
> In this chapter, I also revealed a lot about Beatrix's past and how she was raised to believe in Andreas and Rosalind's cause.  
> It's a very emotional and cute chapter!  
> Hope you all enjoy it reading as much as I enjoy it writting.

The next morning started quite chaotic, with several parents calling her concerning the children's safety, several of them asking for them to return home. So naturally, calming the parents and the students down took quite a day. And on top of that, everyone seems to talk about what happened with Beatrix, and still, they got no answer from the teachers, only the gossip that runs between the students.

Farah and Saul decided that would be better if they talk to the students, after calming down the parents, asking Queen Luna (who know was extremely collaborative with them) to help calm down some of the parents.

“Good morning to all of you” Farah started “As you well know, yesterday very difficult day for our school. Alfea has been home to several changes in the last few years, and what happens during the last two months was something I wish none of you should go through. Rosalind was not the ideal teacher, I can speak in the first person because she was my teacher, our teacher” She told them looking at Saul for support “Her methods are barbaric and lead to erratic magic. Getting fast but dangerous results. But now, we are here, and I’m going to be honest with you, this is not the end. Rosalind always has a plan, leaving like that yesterday may rise a lot of concern, so we must prepare for the war that is approaching us fast. Unfortunately, the burn one has been spotted almost daily outside our school, so don’t leave, the barrier is doing its job and we should do our, do not leave the school perimeter by any chance. We need to get back to work, slowly but steady, you all need to learn to use your magic properly, and I and Mr. Silva will reinforce your training. Queen Luna also got her troupes guarding the school perimeter, to protect ourselves from the burn ones and from Rosalind. I am not going to lie, this will be war, this will be tough, it will be the most difficult thing some of you ever going to see. But theirs where grows lies, so if you want to stay, you are more than welcome, and if you want to go home, I understand and will provide that for today. So please, choose wisely.”

And then, she felt it, a huge pride in her student. None of them raised their hand to be sent home, all these young boys and girls know they want to fight it. “This is what means to Alfeans” Riven state from the background “We don’t quit, we don’t run, we stay and fight.” And after that, everyone in the room repeated, loud and clear _we stay and fight._ “So it will be, today we get the day to clean, to know what might have happened, and tomorrow morning, we will start classes again.”

“All the specialists and fairies need to be at the practice field by eight am every day, we will pair you up with a fairy until you find your pair,” Saul added. “Classes start around 10 pm every day and finish around 6 pm.”

Before lunch, Farah was still debating if she should swing by the daughter's new suit or just give her some time alone, she was still in her office, with Ben, making sure that every possible magic Rosalind had left was now gone. “All done Farah, no traces of magic,” Ben told her. “Thank you again Ben, you’ve been wonderful.”

“And now look like you got some company,” Ben told her looking at her door. “Beatrix.”

“Hello” She simply said, “I thought we could get some lunch…”

“I would love that.” Farah told her “I told Mr. Silva as well, we told me we could grab something from the cafeteria and eat it at his balcony, in his office.” She explained to her.

“How do you feel today,” Ben asked the young fairy “Much better, I can use my magic again normally, without getting super tired”

“Taking everything easy, you withdraw a lot of magic, more than most people could do. It’s normal you could feel tired and even exhausted. Let your body heal and your magic rest.” He added. “Make sure to eat and drink all the potion I gave you, ok?”

“Yes, professor Harvey. Thank you” Beatrix thanked him again while Farah got her coat on. “Let’s get something to eat and meet you father.”

The cafeteria was a crowded place, it was the high point of the lunchtime, every student was there, it was a place full of people, talking, laughing, enjoy the company of each other after two months of fear and stress, and suddenly, seeing Beatrix, after everything she did, with the headmistress, who, according to rumors, was her mother, was enough for everyone looked at them and start whispering. “Oh, isn’t it adorable”

Beatrix had something special about her, she didn’t give dawn about what people thought of her, she really didn’t care. “Nice, at least we don’t have to wait to get our food.”

“I can end this, if you want,” Farah asked her “No, don’t do anything, I can handle this, and if you do anything it will only make it worst, it will go away, eventually.” She said, “And you!” Beatrix asks a first-year girl “I don’t have all day _darling,_ so move, I need to get my food.”

Not wanting to say anything else, she just stepped aside. “Good evening Doras” Farah told the lady “For me can be a shrimp salad and an orange juice. And…” She checked her phone remember Saul message to get her food “Two sloppy joes, a bag of chips extra-large, and a coke. Hum… and a piece of chocolate cake.”

“I would like a chicken salad and water please,” Beatrix told the dinner lady.

“I don’t eat a lot,” She told her daughter a soon as they left the dining area, leaving behind a lot of whispering teenagers. “It’s for your father, he eats a lot”.

“You can ask me, don’t enter my mind,” Beatrix told her “I didn’t… But your face seems puzzled by it, so I explain. I do not read other people's thoughts for fun, only if I really need to. And for the record I am not a mind reader, I can see people’s memories. To read minds I need to, actually, want to read it, and it exhausts me a lot. Saul, we are here” Farah ended the conversation by announcing their arrival “Come one in. And you two, no more midnight strollers out there, this time is only a warner because I am feeling generous, next time you got a detention. Now, go.”

The two young teenagers left the room as soon as Saul told them to leave.

“Is everything ok?” Farah asked her and the two of them entered his office. Beatrix had seen Dowling’s office a lot during the last year but never got the chance to see the Specialist’s headmaster office. It was similar to Dowling’s office, with fewer books and more weapons on display, it was a bit more lighted there, the walls were in a shade of a soft grey with the Alfea’s symbols painted on the wall behind his desk. A few pictures of his life were scattered throughout his office, and there it was, a huge balcony with the greatest view for the Specialist lake, there it was, a small table set for them having lunch.

“Take a seat, I don’t think we will be interrupted again.” Beatrix let Dowling and Silva took their place at the table first, each of them chose a place at the top of the table, so she got one in the middle of the two ... convenient.

“Did you bring my food right, I’m starving.” Saul told her smiling while she handles the paper bag with his food. The interaction between them was different, Beatrix could understand that it was so lovely the way they treat each other when they were not the headmasters of the schools, like that day in the greenhouse. She heard back then that she was very caring through him and remember something Andreas told her years ago. “Is it true you have a bond?” It was out of the question, but both stared at her “Andreas told me that you two had a bond, it is rare that a specialist bond with his fairy in such a way like you have.”

“We have” Saul explains to her “Few people know about it, we only told Andreas and Ben… I guess now Rosalind must know too. And you”

“I don’t think she cares about that” Beatrix told her “It’s clear that Sky bonded with…”

“Bloom?” Farah asked curious, last time she saw the two training she could never imagine they could bond; they were having such hard trouble connecting… “No, Bloom and he is not a match! Sky is amazingly good with Stella, they bonded even if they did not like it. He just bonded with his ex-girlfriend who happens to be one of this girlfriend's best friends. Amazing story.”

“You are an air fairy?” Saul asked her, trying to switch the subject from Rosalind “I am.”

“How did I become an air fairy?” Beatrix asked them. “I mean, normally children get power similar to her parents. Taking into account you’re a specialist, I should have the same power as you or at least similar… but I’m an air fairy and you’re a mind fairy.”

“It’s uncommon but it happens, I think it’s because my parents had different powers too, my father, like you, was an air fairy and my mother a mind fairy.”

“My mother was an air fairy too” Saul offered her an explanation “That why you’re one too, I guess.”

“Oh ok, I was wondering” She explained to them, she was started eating. “You can ask us anything about us, and you,” Farah told her “It’s just has been me, just me, so I never know where did I come from? What happened to me?”

“I think if you want to know” Saul exchanges a look with Farah, searching for permission to carry one “You can know from us, what happened.”

“In that day… with Rosalind, I think Musa told you what I heard. All I know is that she created an illusion that I was dead, next she took me away… I was an act of revenge to them, a way to get back to you for what you had… but that was not why I lost control. I confronted her, Rosalind, and she told me that there is always collateral damage at war and that I was one of that collateral damage” She looked at Farah “And that you were too much of a good soldier to be lost to maternal work. That, even if you got the chance to have me, you would have left me or being a terrible mother, so I should be glad that she did what she did.” She took a deep breath, as deep as Farah who, if she could, right now, would kill Rosalind in the instant. Beatrix calms herself down and carried on the conversation “She even told me that she knew I was going to be a powerful fairy. A good soldier for her plans, if I were trained well, what she thought only Andreas could do it.”

Now, Saul was the one who was beyond furious, “I don’t think getting angry will help us” Beatrix told him “There’s nothing you can do to make this better” Beatrix added. “I know that everything I made was wrong, and I would like to try to explain myself.” Beatrix stopped eating “I did kill Callum, I was the one who… pushed him into the trap on your office.” Beatrix told them “Andreas told me to get rid of him because he was betraying him, and could destroy our plan, so after seeing him almost dead after the trapping incident. I thought I was ending his misery and Andreas would stop asking me if I was betraying him as well… He did mention that if I didn’t do what he told me, I might not be here now... After that I never slept alone for the next two months, I had terrible nightmares, if I could go back and take it, I would … But I still take full blame for what happened to him.”

“What you did was wrong, but every one of us has made mistakes following orders. I did it, I killed thousands of people in Aster Deal, again following orders blindly. “It’s not the same, I know I was killing him… you didn’t know.”

“Still,” He told her but Farah interrupted her “What concern that, nothing will happen to you. You are only sixteen, you’ve been manipulated and forced to believe in two dangerous murders. We talked to Queen Luna and she made sure nothing could be held against you. After all, you also saved her daughter and helped this school.”

“Oh… I do have a question” She asked very happy to finally know this “What day was I born? I never know, so I didn’t get to celebrate, but I’m very curious about it, Andreas mentions to me one time that I was born during summer but didn’t remember the exact date.”

“August 14th, 2004” Farah told her. That date, every year, was a difficult and painful day for them, but hearing her daughter never knew what day she was born made everything more difficult and somehow more real “You never celebrate your birthday, not even on a random date during the summer?”

“No, like I say I spend all of my days with a tutor” She explained to them “Even if I knew I wouldn’t be able to celebrate it, she was very strict with us.” She explained to her “But I’m very happy to know what the date is”.

Beatrix was still eating by the time Farah ended her meal “I’m a slow eater” She comments “But I’m not hungry anymore” She explained to them. “Remember what Ben told you, you need to eat and rest for a few days, so your power could get back to normal again,” Saul remembers her.

“My powers are normal again, I’m just a slow eater and normally don’t eat a lot” She reinforced her explanation. “And I was supposed to get everything unpacked in the morning before Stella get all stressed about it.”

“We have classes to prepare as well” Farah smiled again. “You can do this again soon right?”

“Absolutely” Beatrix answered her smiling. For the first time in her life, everything seems good and she had a family, still too soon to think more deeply about it, but she had it, Farah had told her that several times in the last few days.

Suddenly the three of them were up, and Farah could see that Beatrix was clearly a few centimeters shorter than her but what amazed Farah was that they were getting a real glimpse of her true form, she was wearing a crop baby-blue top that tied in two straps and a pair of washed denim jeans, with white sneakers. She seems more carefree even in her style. “Thank you for this” Beatrix told them “For listen to me, for understand me and for… being here” Beatrix then do something Farah was not very used to, she hugged her. And heaven, if her daughter’s embrace was the best thing she ever had it she didn’t know what was, she could help but a few tears roll down her face. She held her closely, finally she had her in her arms, and at that moment, she swore that nobody would ever taker her away from her.

“We are going to be here, always.” Farah assured her again. Next, she hugged him, and Saul, the crazy good soldier was so emotional. That sixteen years old girl was his child, his blood, and god, he could sense how emotional this had been for her because he felt it too. “We're never leave you, again”.


	6. Getting to know them

“You’re still unpacking everything?” Stella asked her when she entered their room “Almost finished” Beatrix told her “Just folded my last shirts and I think everything is done” She smiles at her new roommate. “I thought we could have a welcome dinner with the other suitmates to welcome you in here.” Stella explained to her “If you feel like it, if you think you need to rest that ok, we can postpone it until you feel better.”

“We can have it today; I just want to take a shower and change. And we can go.” Beatrix told her smiling “And Stella, I know your mother didn’t charge me with Callum’s dead, thank you.”

“I did talk to her” Stella confessed to her, sitting on her bed “But I didn’t need to push her to understand, she knew how difficult it was to go against Rosalind, she herself had trouble with it. when we talked about you, she could understand better than anyone else what happened to you, and she was deeply sorry for everything you must go through as a child.” Stella explained to her “I think no one needs to know about your past, and I know what it’s wanted to not judge, or pity for the most, so I didn’t tell anyone about my mother part, only to Ms. Dowling”

They exchange a smile and were interrupted by Bloom and Musa “Hurry up, I’m starving!”

“Just a quick shower, and we can go” Beatrix never really had any friends, she grew up alone with a tutor whose only focus was to learn and become strong, and when she first arrived at Alfea she knows the only reason she was there was Andreas’s mission, so a friendship was never a thing for her, but she ends up meeting Riven, who at first was only a way to get things done but end up being a real friend. This was her first true chance, and even though some of the girls were her total opposite, she knew she needs to try to get to know them and to be their friend.

After only fifteen minutes Beatrix was finishing drying her hair and Stella was applying some more makeup. “We are only getting dinner, at the cafeteria, Stella” Musa told her now standing at the door “Not in your royal highness grand dinner haul”

“For that dinner, I start to get ready the day before” She explained to them “Done” She told her friend smiling “You?”

“Ready too,” Beatrix told them “Finally, I’m starving,” Musa told them. “So we can get going,” She asked them. “Where’s Terra?”

“Something about family” Bloom told them “Her mother is sick; I think it’s getting worse.” Musa explained to them “She will spend a few days at home, she and Sam, with their mother.”

“If there’s anything she needs, I can arrange” Stella offered her help. “I wish she had talked to us if we could help.”

“I don’t think she had time, his father was were, and in less than 10 minutes they were leaving. Only me and Aisha were here, she asks us to tell you that you’re more than welcome here Beatrix, and she’s looking to spend time with you and get to know you.”

Beatrix smiled, Terra was a gentle, caring girl, even after the insta story situation and after the boy, she liked like Beatrix instead, she still was caring, nice, and lovely to her. “I really hope everything is ok with her mother.”

After a couple of minutes, the five girls were sitting on a small table, with their respective food, talking and laughing, trying to avoid thinking about the war that was approaching. “Beatriz, can I ask a question?” Stella asked her smiling and curious “Do Ms. Dowling and Mr. Silva a thing?”

“No idea, they are really close, it seems like something is happening with them, but I don’t know what” Beatrix really told them the truth except the bond situation, which she felt was too personal for them. “Well, they had something, you are here…”

“STELLA” Aisha told her in a stern voice “What? Don’t you know how babies are made?”

“I think they really love each other, deeply.” Musa told them “A sense a deep feeling between them, but I can truly see what kind of feeling. Ms. Dowling is a mind fairy, so it’s almost impossible to see something that she’s protecting.”

“Well, they are close, there’s the only thing I know,” Beatrix told them. “Take a picture darling, will last longer” Beatrix suddenly told a boy that was looking at her very curious. “The stuff you heard about me is a lie, I’m way worse” She stated sarcastically at all the conversations and gossip that revolve around her and her situation, which by the way, were pretty annoying.”

“That was… terrific” Musa told her “Sorry about that, I couldn’t help it” Beatrix explained to them “Stronger than me”.

“Did you think the next term will be harder? Classes start tomorrow but I’m so confused about it.” Aisha asked them “We are going to train every day with the specialists… And Ms. Dowling warner, about getting ready to fight, it really concerns me.”

“My mother had the most faithful and experienced troupes of Solaria guarding the school, anything Rosalind or Andreas try will no be successful, at least not as easy and she thought. And we have Ms. Dowling and Mr. Silva, they already proved us how skillful and powerful they are.” Stella explained her point of view, maybe she was right but still, that did not calm Aisha a lot. “We still have to train in case something happens,” Beatrix told them “Rosalind and Andreas are not alone, I don’t know who’s behind them, but they are not alone, and that’s why Alfea is the more secure place right now, and why we have to train too.”

“Besides that, training will come in handy” Musa told them “At least for you, because I’m stuck in the support rounds with Ms. Dowling, just… great.”

“Why don’t say anything about it?” Beatrix asked her “I try! The answer was that a supportive paper is as important as a leading one.”

“Said it again,” She told her “Dowling is a mind fairy, and she still got the chance to fight, why can’t you do it too?!” Beatrix told her “Fight for what you want”.

“You should try again” Bloom encouraged her “But for me and Sky… I really like him, but I can’t work with him, it’s just like he didn’t get what I want to do, and I don’t get his idea as well”

“Ms. Dowling said that sometimes some fairy and some specialist can be very good and powerful but they just aren’t the right fit for battle together” Aisha was trying to sound as nice as she could “Things between you two are ok?”

“Normal” Bloom states “After the passion phase, and after Rosalind and his father thing, I guess we didn’t quite have the time for us, but things are normal. We had lunch together.” Bloom comment with them “It was nice, around the garden. Quite nice”

“And you trying to convince us or you?” Beatrix asked her. “I don’t want to sound rude, he’s a nice guy and all but…”

Musa had kept it quiet for most. “Well, there’s a mind fairy between us, no there’s no need to lie,” Bloom said “I just think that we aren’t the right fit, I really like him, but now we are in a relationship and a feel… I don’t even know what a feel… I special kind of caring feeling…” Bloom was trying to explain to them what she felt but she didn’t even know. “It’s like warm and I’m a fire fairy, and training with him makes everything worst, it’s like the universe is telling me we don’t work together…”

“Even if he’s not your specialist in battle, he doesn’t mean you can date him, love him… you’re just not good to battle together, and that’s ok.” Stella offered her a simple explanation “He’s a fit for you Stella” Musa told her “Sorry, should have said that” Feeling the deep confusion in Stella and the sadness in Bloom she should have kept it to herself. “I’m sorry Bloom” Musa offered again “Sometimes I hate being able to do this.”

“It’s fine,” Bloom said, agreeing with Musa “You are great together, fighting.”

“It’s different Bloom” Stella smiled at her “Me and Sky are past, you know that… We do fight alright together but it’s because we know each other for such a long time, it’s nothing related to feelings, I promise you.”

The conversation ended there, with Musa still feeling some confusion feelings from Stella and a mixed feeling from Bloom, something between confusion and clarification, weird feeling…

A couple of hours later, and already after every one of them was in their rooms, Stella was still getting ready, cleaning her face and applying some night cream while Beatrix was sitting in her bed under the covers, reading about ancient fairy history. “Do you really like ancient fairy magic history? Or it’s just…”

“Really enjoy it… it’s fascinated. I know I look like a nerd, but I don’t give dawn about it, did you know that light fairies used to be worshipped in ancient times, people believe that if they didn’t worship them, they would take out all the light in the world.”

“Oh don’t worry, the worshipped my mother quite a lot,” She told her “After all, she is the queen of light” Beatrix argued, try to make her see a point “One day, it’s going to you”

“Pray all the lords, goods, and mystical beast that day didn’t ever arrive. I hate royal duties, I hate it all, makes my life miserable.” Stella told her. “Well, tomorrow we have a big day ahead of us. Ready to face all school and classes again, and all the taking?”

“Always ready, I’ve handled worst.” Beatrix told her smiling confidently “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure” Stella answered her while opening her bed “Do you still have feelings for Sky?”

“No,” Stella said to her but before could carry her explanation, “I think he still has feeling for you, and for Bloom as well, I think he is dealing with mixed feelings, but you two, fighting, you have a bond, a fairy and her specialist. He is, clearly, your” Beatrix state “And I think Bloom just realize that as well”

“No, you’re wrong,” Stella told her “We are just good friends, that all.”

“If you say so” Beatrix turned the light on her nightstand off “Good night Stella”

“Good night Beatrix”.


	7. Fighting like a girl

Her alarm started to ring at 7 am, sharply. Beatrix was used to waking up to the first sound of her alarm, Stella, on the other hand, was already awaken and getting ready “Good morning sunshine” Beatrix told her still rubbing her eyes “What time do you wake up?”

“Light fairy, I wake up with the first rays of sunshine, every day” Stella told her “Did I wake you?”

“No,” Beatrix told her “The alarm… I need to shower and get ready. We are supposed to be at the practice field by eight sharp…” Beatrix told her “Are you training using a dress?” Beatrix asked her. “Don’t you own a pair of leggings? Or any sports clothes?”

“I don’t,” Stella told her “And it’s shiny outside, this dress goes so well with shiny days…”

“I have an extra pair of leggings, you can borrow them,” Beatrix told her “Mr. Silva told us to wear practical clothes, not a dress” Beatrix handed her a pair of black basic leggings. “Oh great, now I’m going to look like everybody else.”

“Next time, remember to own sports clothes,” Beatrix told her “I am getting a shower before it’s too late.”

At eight am sharps, all the fairies and specialists were at the training field, closely watched by Ms. Dowling and Mr. Silva, and for a surprise, Queen Luna as well. “Good morning.” The Queen started “It’s with a great heavy heart I’m here today, to talk to all of you. Unfortunately, we are facing a terrible time in Solaria, as you well know Rosalind and Andreas of Eraklyon are fugitives, very dangerous fugitives who once dominated this school and again, unfortunately, hide their true form for me. I’m deeply sorry for everything you went by, on their hands, and I’m sorry for not doing anything soon, not realizing the deep and disturbing way they take our beloved school” Now Farah could actually laugh, but remained supportive of her speech. “But now, we must face it, we fight it, let show them what’s mean to Alfeans and what means to Solarians,” She said “I’m here to help, to fight, and to keep all of you safe,” She said “The school program has been updated, from now on we must be here every day to train, either you’re a fairy or a specialist, Headmaster Silva will explain next the kind of program we are going to have. Headmistress Dowling was kind and generous to this school to agree to be reinstalled as headmistress and to reform the school program, we believe, both” And exchange a soft and false glance with Farah “That positive and warm emotions are the best to control magic, it don’t cause erratic magic and it’s a reliable and powerful source of magic, but we need to get you ready to face the worst possible outcomes of the war that is approaching us. So, we decide to increase your school’s hour” The Queen said “You are having physical training from eight am to ten am from Monday to Friday and on Saturday’s morning as well, classes will begin around 10 to 10:15 am every day from Monday to Saturday until 18: 30 pm. Each of you will receive his own timetable, and it can suffer some adjustments.” Queen Luna added “I’m working daily with all the teachers here, Ms. Dowling, Mr. Silva, and I are very concern about your safety, my troupes are guarding the perimeter around the barrier, we have fortified the barrier with our magic as well, me and Ms. Dowling. And, as I said to your headmasters, I am here, and we are fighting this. Together.”

A round of applauses finished the Queen speech, and Farah, if she could, would laugh at how much Luna must have bit her tongue to say all the right things, even so, she was very thankful for her help and for the queen allowed her daughter stay there, Farah felt a particular warm caring through Stella, seeing and imagine how much the girl had suffered to a point where her magic became so erratic. Farah was brought back from her thought when a round of applause marked the end of Queen Luna's speech.

“Thank you, Queen Luna, for your words of concern and encouragement and, of course, all your help. Alfea will forever be in great debt with all your kindness and care”. Farah finished her speech “My dear Farah, all my help will be forever at your service” Now, Saul was making a great effort not to laugh about the two women who had a love-hate relationship.

“Off to work, all of you,” Mr. Silva told them. “First, I need to know who much of fight combat you know, special for all the fairies. If you know how to handle any weapon, pick the weapon, and show me. If not, please stand in the other line, we are seen what’s best for you and assign one of our fourth-year students to help you with it.”

A few fairies had joined the side what know what weapon they want, among them were Musa and Beatrix. Raising his eyebrow, he was really interested in seeing what his daughter could do.

“Who wants to go first?” Silva said standing in line. “I can go,” Beatrix told him, picking up a fighting stick. “I’m supposed to fight alone?”

“Want a partner? James, come here” He called one of his first-year students. “No way!” Beatrix told him. “Marcus right, afraid to fight a girl?” She teased him.

“I’m never afraid, but…” Marcus looked over to Mr. Silva, after all by now everyone knows she was his daughter. “Go on,” Silva told him “No powers, fair fight. No need to harm each other.” Marcus was more concerned about hurting the headmaster’s daughter than fighting, but after Silva told them “On my count, one, two… three”.

And the next thing that Beatrix did made everyone stop and stared at her. Quick and precise movements took Marcus by surprise, enough for making him slow to act, but after that, we tried his best to beat her, after a couple of seconds, and after jumping and defending himself she was fast enough to knock him down. “Thought you would give me more fight, after all, you’re one of the headmaster’s best students. Guess I was wrong. Who’s next?”

“Damn Saul, the girl has some serious moves,” Ben told him, and then they all could see it... In Saul’s eyes, quite a pride to see his sixteen years old girl taking one of his best students down, easy, and fast. It was something out of normal for him, only compared to the same feeling of pride for each of Sky achievements. “Truly she’s her father-daughter”. And Saul and he exchanged a smile. “Congratulation Saul, she’s really good.”

“Impressive,” He told her smiling a lot more than normal “Good job Marcus, next time more will go better.”

“Headmaster, I must sign again to the school. I just lost, in front of all school, to a 16 years old fairy.” He was truly in shock. “She’s definitely yours, congratulation professor.” He said only to him, as he walked out of the training mattress. “She is… thank you, Marcus. Oh, by the way, I’ve assigned a fairy to your training.”

“A fairy?” He asked curiously “Yes, Aisha. She’s a water fairy, really powerful, head focused.” “Isn’t she a first-year?”

“Yes, I believe she’s very right to you,” Silva told him “You told me you were staying at Alfea and helped to fight, I need to make sure you are at your best. Aisha is the right fairy to you. Go meet her.”

“Good job Beatrix, amazing, good job,” He told her smiling. “Musa, next” As the same as Beatrix, she took a stick and show him some good moves “Great, quite good as well Musa”.

“Riven” Silva called him “Musa is going to be paired up with you,” He told him. “Help her improve her fighting skills and remember to work together, both have things to learn from each other.”

“Beatrix” He called her again “This is Rigel” He said to one of his second-year students. “You’re going to be paired with him, he just transferred to Alfea this year, and it’s quite good.” After that, he moved to where some of the girls were being separated and assignment specialist to help them. “Bloom, meet Theodore, from now on you’ll work with him, and Sky… you will now work with Stella. And this is not a personal choice, you two.” He told Bloom and Sly “You can have a relationship with each other outside, on the battlefield you don’t work out. I’m sorry, but I think this might work better.”

The next few hours, on the first day, they were meeting each other and discussed training sections. Terra, who will be coming and go home every day for the next few days, until her mother was better, was assign to Nora, while Musa was not quite happy about his pair, at least they stopped doing the supportive rounds with Ms. Dowling.

“For today, that it,” Silva told them “You came here, every day to practice together, to train and to prepare for battle, but I expect more of you, train alone, train with your pair, with friends, but do some training. It’s important to get to know your partner, personally and especially on the battlefield.” He told them “Now, off to class you go, before getting late.”

The rest of the day was as exhausted as the training field, exhausting and draining day, it was so exhausting that when Beatrix and Musa return to the suite couldn’t even manage to see Bloom sleeping on the couch and Aisha fell asleep trying to do her homework, on the table.

“I just know to sleep, for three days straight,” Stella told her roommate. “But I need a shower and I need strength enough to do it.”

The next thing Beatrix recalled was getting out of showers, dress in an old baggy shirt, and fell asleep, not even care to turn off the lights. Even for someone who was used to intensive training, that day was pretty stressful and exhausted.


	8. A special place

That day was not only exhausted to the students, Farah felt completed drained out, all the stress, all the planning, and everything made her feel like she didn’t felt in years, drained. Still concerned about Beatrix, and wondering what kind of training she had before because she was well taught, she knows more things than most of her senior students, that girl could easily be one of her best students, if this fact concerned her a bit, would also make her extremely proud. “She quite a surprise, I don’t remember the last time Marcus was out, so fast, and so efficient.” Saul comment to her, he took his shirt and cargo pants off and prepared to take a shower “She amazingly good” She told him “Imagine how much trained she had to be able to achieve such a high level of execution on the battlefield training.”

Silva never really thought about that, the trained she showed them this morning was, in fact, very well advanced, and he knows she was an extremely powerful fairy. “She’s our child, of course, she would be good… but yes, she was, most likely, trained before.”

“Just because she’s your child she not born knowing how to handle weapons like that” Farah stated the obvious “Take that proud glowing look off your face, she’s good.”.

“You got that look too, and Queen Luna was really jealous of you, by the way, having such an amazing daughter, powerful fairy.” Now Farah could help but smile confidently. “Well, her daughter is quite a powerful fairy if trained well, you’ve seen her today, Stella and Sky, they are a good match, don’t you think?”

“Unfortunately, yes, they are” He answered her “Why unfortunately?” She asked again, really puzzled by his expression “You don’t like her?”

“It’s not like I dislike the girl, I don’t dislike her, I don’t think she’s the right one for him” He stated, “I hope when he started liking Bloom, that this thing would go away, but seen them today made me realize they are good together, and they will, eventually, be back to each.” He explained, “And as a girlfriend, she’s a bit shellfish… swallow I guess.”

“I don’t think she anything like that” Farah explained to him “Give her a chance, she’s a lot more than that. I’ve been tutoring her, personally, and I can tell you, Luna wasn´t kind to her, which in last thought might have helped shape her personality a lot. She seems selfish and superior to everyone but she’s really a great girl, and you’ll see, a very powerful fairy once she truly overcomes all her fears and insecurities.”

“Well, she’s good too.” Saul commented with her “But you know who’s also good?” He smirked, leading to her. “You, amazing, and seeing your order around today, teaching fight’s skills to the student, _god,_ that was sexy” And now was her turn to laugh “You’re not a teenager anymore.”

“If we weren’t at war, or if we were _alone_ I would drag you out of there to a more private place and…” He started to kiss her neck, and her breathing suddenly became heavy and hottest. “Saul it’s still early and any student might come by our door…”

“Nonsense,” He told her “They are absolutely exhausted, and we might get to be as well”

“And how do you plan on getting me exhausted,” Farah asked before he kissed her “Oh Miss Dowling, I do have some ideas.”

\---

The weekend went by before they could notice it, every day the student would wake up early, training, go to classes, do their homework, and train again, before going back to sleep. This week, on Saturday morning the 4th year student where the one to have fight combat training on Saturday morning. Beatrix woke up early, meaning to go to the library to get some reading and studying done before it was lunchtime, but apparently, she was not the only one having the same kind of idea. Stella was studying in their room, reading insanely loud, the library was, absolutely full and all the students studying areas as well. And that was getting Beatrix really frustrated, so much that when she found a bench empty, even though it was a cold morning, she decided she had enough of it, sitting there to study. Even though that wasn’t clearly the best option for an air fairy, she didn’t really quite really had a choice.

“Good morning Beatrix” She heard her mother's voice after an hour, sitting there freezing “Enjoying the morning cold chill?”

“Absolutely” She replied sarcastically “That or everyone at this school thought that was a good idea to study on a Saturday morning, so I end up here.”

“Come with me,” She told her smiling “Pick your book, come one. You going to freeze out here”.

Not having much of a choice she decided that she should have a better idea than that. They walk to her office. “Aisha, good morning,” Ms. Dowling told the young water fairy “Good morning Ms. Dowling.” She smiled “My daughter is going to study in my office, anything please let me know.”

They both enter her office “Do you want to use the desk?” Farah asked her “I can take the small table; I like to study sitting on the floor,” She told her smiling and started to occupy the small table sitting on the floor. Hours went by, it settles a comfortable silence between them, only occasionally interrupted by the sound of Beatrix’s books open and close and she was studying, at some point, during the morning Farah finished all her work and looked over to her daughter. Beatrix seems to be struggling with something, she was trying to understand something.

“Need any help?” She asked her, lifting from her desk and sitting on the small couch next to her “This…” She told her, archaic runes “Normally I can read with trouble, but this book is quite annoying.”

She accepted the book from her daughter and took a close looking at it. It was a very advanced book, they didn’t even force the senior students to read it, it was in fact the magic history in archaic runes, but it was a very ancient form of archaic runes. “Hum, I think it says something like _Ancient used to believe that fairy lights use to bring the light every morning, to survive they worship them, in that case, it normally explained how Solaria realm was founded and how fairy lights have mastered to reign for several centuries._ “How, ok, I think I got everything written by.”

“It’s almost lunchtime, do you want me to get you something from the cafeteria?”. Farah asked her but she refused to add “I’m almost done, if you want to wait for me, we could go grab something together.”.

“Of course,” She told her, returning to some more papers and within 20 minutes, they were leaving her office again to go to the cafeteria “Can we go eating in the greenhouse… it’s not that care about been seen with you, but I hate being eating and with everyone gossips about me…”

“I have a better idea… let’s go grab something and I’ll show you a new place,” She told her smiling and she smiled back. “Ok”

A couple of minutes later, they were heading back to one of the abandoned towers on the east side of the specialists’s haul. “Where we are” She smiled at her while opening a door that gave access to the rooftop. The view was quite breathtaking, the sun was shining bright on the sky, and even though it was March, the sun was warming and welcoming. “Take a seat” There was a small couch on there like someone used it a lot. “I came here to think when I want to be truly alone,” She told her “It’s a quiet place, to think”.

“It’s a beautiful place,” Beatrix told her “There’s something you want to talk to me?”

“There’s something I would like to talk to you,” She asked her “I’ve seen you, fighting.”

“Oh that,” She told her “I’ve could keep on hiding that I was that good, but there’s a war coming and there’s no point in lying anymore” She explains to her, “I told you before I was tutoring as a child. More than learn to control and use my powers, I was taught to fight, hand-to-hand combat, combat skill, I’ve done several sports that helped me control my body, so I do know how to fight, Andreas was reckless about my education, I need to be the best, not only as a fairy but I soldier, and he paid more than enough for tutoring to make sure I knew how to fight.”

“You’re so young to…” She stopped eating a looked at her. That girl went through so much as was only sixteen… her daughter was raised to believe she wasn’t more than a soldier, that her only proposed was to become a part of a great plan, a great sacrifice. “And yet you know so much”

“I was taught that my emotion controlled my powers, and that strong, negative emotion brings the most powerful magic… while attending your classes I was able to realize that my magic could be better if motivated by positive emotion, my problem is that I can control anger, rage, but I can control happiness, love, it’s just unstable for me,” She told her “And I was only taught to control my powers, I don’t know who to use other, so I think my time, here in Alfea, would be good for me.” She told her “It’s ok, there’s nothing that can be changed about my past, it’s what it’s, my past.”

“I promise you; I will help you control your magic better, just need time and I know, you’ll be one of the most powerful fairies of your generation,” She told her “Thank you”. And again, and alone, Beatrix hugged, and all her emotion became erratic, that girl was her daughter, her sixteen years old daughter whose past was sad and lonely, you had grown up without her, without any love, caring and comfort.

“It’s okay,” Beatrix told her “You’re here now, it’s okay” She reassured her. “It’s okay mom, everything is fine now.”

And that was it, the word ‘mom’… Beatrix actually had some thoughts about it, about calling her that, but it seemed to her it was appropriated at the time, she was struggling with guilt and remorse about her past, about her lonely childhood. And Farah couldn’t help to stop her tears from falling, she always had imagined what was like to be called mom.

“It’s okay that I call you that?” Beatrix told her when they separated “It is, of course, it is… I’ve waited for my all life for you to call me that, from all the people you’re the only one that can call me that, of course, it’s okay,” She told her, and they hugged again.

“I’ve wondered about who might have been my parents, my all life,” She told her after they break their embrace “I was so lonely most the time, that I really wished for you, for my father… and one day, during one of Andreas visits I asked him about you… and then he told me the lie that change my life, he told me that you, father, and professor Harvey had killed my parents in Aster Deal, that day… and that Rosalind had a crisis of conscience and try to stop you. He explained to me that Rosalind could only save Bloom and me, first Bloom, and placed her in the first world and then me, but she didn’t have any more time to place me there as well, so Andreas took me and raised me.” She explained to her “I never imagine that was a lie. When he told me that, he sounded so truthfully, so hurt by that, that I believed him.”

“I can’t even imagine what you went through to believe such a lie. On that day, in Aster Deal, Rosalind told us that she had taken measures to evacuate the village, and we believed her. Yes, we should have to make sure, but I had been her student, her protégé and she was our leader, we believe her, and then we see it. All the lives we have taken away, all the people we have murder, and there’s not a day that went by that I didn’t regret about what I did.” She explained to her “You were born a month early to that day, here, in Alfea” She told her “You were so small, born two months before the actual date. So, again, when she told me that you’re stillborn I believe her.” She explains to her “And, next time I meet her again, I will make sure that she pays for everything she did to you.”

“We will fight her,” Beatrix told her “We are going to take her down, I know we will,” Beatrix told her.

“We will”


End file.
